I Loved You, You Left Me
by Kyarra Iyono
Summary: Naruto loved Sasuke, Sasuke left Naruto. When Naruto goes to get him back and gets captured by Orochimaru, he is forced into a room where Sasuke waits to tell him to stop chasing after him. But what if the raven has feelings for the blond? SasuNaru


**A/N**

**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE, SASUKE?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY THE SASUNARU?!**

**This story made me cry... I cry at all the SasuNaru moments though. This is a one-shot between –who else– Sasuke and Naruto. Love it!**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi (well duh! Its me, what else would there be?)**

**On to the story!**

* * *

I Loved You, You Left Me.

"You have one hour, make it last Naruto!" Orochimaru smirked as he pushed the blond in a room with nothing in it but a single person.

'_Sasuke!' _Naruto thoughts screamed as he stumbled forward. He legs didn't seem to want to cooperate with his mind.

Naruto had finally succeeded in single-handedly infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout, only to be caught by Kabuto. The medical ninja quickly found Orochimaru in one of his labs, expecting –and hoping– that he would kill Naruto, and handed him over to the snake-like man. But Orochimaru had a plan: he would let Sasuke convince Naruto that he would not come back to the leaf village with him, so Naruto would finally give up.

It was fool-proof of course! (1)

Orochimaru locked the door and walked away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. He already told Sasuke what to do, not that he really needed to anyways, since the boy obviously didn't care about his old ex-friend.

He walked back to one of his experimentation labs to continue what he was doing before he was interrupted, still thinking about his _brilliant_ plan.

**NARUTO**

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other for a long time, neither one moving, neither one blinking. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with himself, all he knew was that he was frozen. He felt... lost...

In a flash, all of his memories of Sasuke shot through his mind, every word, every moment, captured. _Sasuke and him accidentally kissing in class, Sasuke blushing and asking him what Sakura told him about climbing trees_, _Sasuke saving him from Haku_, _Sasuke and him fighting at the _"Valley of the End".

"_I'll just have to sever that bond!"_ The words were repeating though his head. The words that made him swear that he would bring the raven back. The words that made him wake up, screaming for Sasuke not to go for the past three years.

Suddenly Naruto sank to his knees. He closed his eyes and dropped his head down to his hands, tears overflowing from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, he knew he would fail, as soon as he left the hidden leaf he knew it. Sasuke would never come back. Sasuke didn't care about him anymore.

He was just thinking that when he felt arms wrap around him.

**SASUKE**

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for a long time. Sasuke wouldn't move, no he _couldn't_ move. He was frozen. He didn't know what to do, what to say. What were you supposed to say to someone after you caused them so much pain?

Then movement across the room caught his eye.

Sasuke watched as Naruto dropped to the floor. His oldest enemy, and his only friend, was finally lost inside his sadness. Sasuke was like that once. But he vowed her would never, _never,_ cry over anything ever again. He vowed to get his revenge. But Naruto...

Sasuke was torn. His heart was aching. What was he supposed to do? His best friend was over there, crying over him. He could see the tears pouring through the blond's fingers. _'Naruto... he cared so much about me, he cared so much about bringing me home... He cared so much about our... bond...' _

Would he turn his back on him like he had so many times before? Or...

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around him. He felt the blonds tears still flowing. Then suddenly Naruto looked up, and he was staring into the blonds cerulean yet red-rimmed eyes. He was suddenly overwhelmed with pain at seeing the blond in such a state. It just... It _hurt_...

Then, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts, Naruto whispered, "I loved you, and you left me." The words were filled with so much pain that Sasuke almost started crying too.

"I loved you t-" He was cut off by being pushed off the blond forcefully.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Naruto screamed, "IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" (2)

**NARUTO**

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's onyx eyes connected with his own. He saw pain in the ravens eyes, he wondered why. _Naruto_ wasn't the one who left, _Naruto _wasn't the one who destroyed _Sasuke's_ life. So why was _Sasuke_ so sad?

Naruto was angry, and sad, and hurt, that Sasuke was the one upset.

"I loved you, and you left me." the blond whispered. He hoped Sasuke heard how much pain he caused him. He hoped he could hear how betrayed he felt. He hoped he could hear just how much he really loved the raven.

Then he heard Sasuke say the words "I loved you" and he was overwhelmed with rage. How dare he say that. How dare he tell him that he loved him when he left him lying in the dirt, the rain pouring down, nearly 3 years ago?

He shoved the raven hard. "NO YOU DIDN'T! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!"

"But Naruto you don't underst-" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut him off for the second time

"I understand perfectly." The blond spat, looking at the floor, "Your brother meant more to you than I did. There's nothing else to it. Sever our bond Sasuke? I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me."

He finally looked up to see tears running down Sasuke's face. The blond was so shocked that he lost his balance, and had to catch himself by putting his hands on the floor next to his knees.

He stayed in that position for a while, not wanting to see the raven cry. No matter how mad he was, he still loved Sasuke. He didn't want to see him so sad. He _couldn't _see him so sad.

After a minute, he looked up again to see the raven in the same position that he, himself was in before Sasuke came over and hugged him. He couldn't stand seeing the raven in that kind of pain (3). Why should he hurt Sasuke more?

So, after some thinking, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke this time.

**SASUKE**

"But Naruto you don't underst-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto again.

"I understand perfectly." his words cut through him like knives, making tears come to the ravens eyes. "Your brother meant more to you that I did. There's nothing more to it. Sever our bond Sasuke? I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me." The tears were coming full force now, pouring down his face.

'_I did care about you!' _He thought, but his mouth wouldn't open. He couldn't breathe. _'I _do _care about you!'_

He was now in the same position Naruto was in before he hugged him. _'Is this how Naruto felt?' _He asked himself. _'Could I really have caused him this much pain?'_ Thinking this hurt Sasuke. It made him finally feel like the monster he really was. How could he have left him? He wanted the blond to know just how much he loved him.

The room was silent for a full minute. It was a painful silence, that felt like someone was silently screaming at you.

Sasuke was shocked when he felt arms wrap around him hesitantly, then, after a second, more surely. He put his head on the blonds shoulder, still silently crying, and hugged the blond back.

For a while they just sat there holding each other until the raven whispered.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry... I was blinded by revenge and I-"

"Shh... I forgive you."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

(1) IT'S BRILLIANT BRILLIANT BRRRRRRILLIANT! (LOL YZMA!)

(2)So sorry to ruin such a moment, but all I could think when I re-read this was "Well that escalated quickly"

(3)so he sat down. KIDDING!

**Ending note:**

**Looooooved it! Writing it made me sad though :(** **But its SasuNaru so I have to love it! **

**Hope you liked it too and tell me if you liked how I changed the points of view kinda-ish... I don't know how to say it but tell me if you want me to write like this again.**

**You guys can use your imagination for what happens next, because I wanted to end it with them saying they loved each other. If you give me any good ideas I could right a sequel, but only if you give me **_**good**_** ideas.**

**Love ya all!**

**~Kyarra-Chan**


End file.
